Growing Up with a Boy Named Link
by SnowyLollipop
Summary: Oh the memories of Zelda and Link! Skyward Sword
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story! Growing Up With a Boy Named Link! If you haven't read my other story Growing Up With a Girl Named Zelda, it is finished and I highly suggest you read it! **

**Now for any of you who think that the memories are going to be the exact same from the other story just in Zelda's POV, you are wrong! I am writing brand new memories. The only ones that will be the same are from when they were five and seventeen. **

**So, let's do it. I own nothing!**

**Growing Up With a Boy Named Link: Prologue**

**ZELDAS POV**

Much has happened in the past few days. I have been taken by a tornado. Brought to the mysterious land called the Surface. Met Impa. Oh yeah, I also saw…

Link?

Why is he here? To save me? Is he the Chosen Hero?

I saw him at the Earth Spring. Link looked battered and torn, but Impa wouldn't let me help him. He was coming to save me. He has so much courage. Link loved me and not just like a best friend love. I could tell since we were fifteen. But I pushed him away. Oh, why would I do that? I may never see him again, so why didn't I take the chance when I had one?

I know he is the Chosen Hero, but deep down, I know he would have volunteered anyways.

I remember the first time we met. I let him fly around on my Loftwing.

What a great friendship that formed.

Not just friends, but best friends.

We did everything together. We ate, went flying, charted out maps, picked on Groose…

I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks…

So many memories…I just want to go home…

But I have a duty to fufill…It's the prophecy…And like Link, who is very persistent, I won't give up, no matter how tough it gets.

I won't forget the memories, though. In fact, I would like to share them with you. The memories from when we met at five, and when I was taken at seventeen.

Will you be reading about a perfect friendship? Don't bet on it.

But it was a great one.

One day, I hope to see Link again and tell him how I feel…

I pray that I will see Link again.

**Short, but that's a Prologue for you! The first chapter will be posted** **May 10****th****!**

**Be looking for it!**

**Au revoir, tout le monde!**


	2. When we were five

**Hi, guys… I feel bad for not uploading this week. I have had exams and practices, and I just lost time to do this! Don't worry though! I'm here and ready to post the first chapter!**

**I own nothing**

**Growing Up With a Boy Named Link **

**When we were five**

**ZELDAS POV**

I remember the day I met Link. I find it funny how we both had lived on Skyloft for a few years but never once saw each other.

But nevertheless, a true friendship formed that day gorgeous day on Skyloft. One of the best days ever. This is how it all happened.

"FATHER!" I called from my bedroom.

He walked and rubbed his eyes. It was fairly early in the morning. "Yes, Zelda? What is it?"

"Can I go flying, please?" I begged my father.

"Yes. I'll take you flying. Get dressed," he said before leaving my room.

Flying is truly one of the best feelings ever. When I was five, I went flying almost every day. Getting my Loftwing was one of the best things that had ever happened to me.

I slid on my casual dress and stockings and ran a brush through my tangled hair. I walked into the kitchen to get an apple, and, by then, my father had walked in.

"So, are you ready to go flying, Zelda," he asked taking an apple for himself.

I nodded, biting into the apple.

He smiled. "Then, let's go!"

We walked out of the house, and I immediately felt the sun shine upon my arms. There was usually nice weather like this in Skyloft.

I ate my apple on the way to the plaza and discarded it when we got there.

"Can I go now? Pleeeeease?" I begged.

He laughed. "Of course. Go on!"

I ran off the edge of Skyloft and called for my bird. I had only had it for two weeks but was fairly good at flying; everyone always complimented me.

Then, there was the trio of trouble. Calwin, Stitch, and Groose. Fledge was flying, too, but he really has nothing to do with this story, so…

Groose was not the best flyer. Probably one of the worst. He couldn't hold it straight and was constantly getting frustrated. I'm going to take a guess and say his bird hates him like everyone else.

But I pushed that back and focused on my flight. I had to fly where my father could still see me, but I had great fun. Flying was my favorite pass time ever since I got my bird. My favorite thing to do was to fly straight up and then dive down for speed. Adrenaline rush. That's all I can say.

"And?" I heard Groose call to his parents.

I looked and saw his mother call something. Groose rolled his eyes and landed, very badly landed.

By then, my own father was calling for me to come down. "I need to get back to the Knight Academy!"

So, I landed back in Skyloft, much better than Groose, I might add. I bid my farewells to my father and watched him hurry back to the Academy.

I then heard the shrill laughter of Groose. He was walking over to a tiny boy who was nowhere near the size of Groose. The boy had bright blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. They were like the sun, but the sun wasn't full of fear. I had never seen him before. Well, actually, he was at the Ceremony. But I had never met him.

"How does it feel, Link? How does it feel to be the only one in Skyloft who can not ride their Loftwing? Your parents must not love you enough to come and watch you fly. You are pathetic!" Then, Groose knocked him over with great force.

That's when I came in. I walked over there and looked Groose in the eyes. "Groose, do not push down innocent people!"

"Helga, do not tell me what to do!" He dared to call back.

"My name is Zelda, not Helga. And you are talking pretty big for that girly piece of hair you have on your ugly head!" I felt bad about saying this later.

Groose shrieked and put his hands up to his hair. "It's a pompadour!"

"That's a pretty big word for a person like you!"

He gasped and then left the Plaza.

I looked over and saw the boy still on the ground. I smiled and told him, "Don't worry about him. He is really rude."

I stuck out my hand for him to take and helped him up.

"I'm Zelda. And you are?" I inquired.

"My name is Link," he said smiling.

Then it clicked. "Oh so you are the Link that Groose has been making fun of."

Link blushed out of embarrassment and avoided my gaze. "He has…?"

"Yeah," I started. "He is always laughing about you and how you do not get to ride your Loftwing. Oh and by the way, I think you have a beautiful Loftwing. I was wanting the crimson one, but I am happy that you got it."

Link rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What is the point of owning something you can't use?"

I felt terrible. What _is_ the point of owning something you can't use? It would be another two years before he could even fly on his own, and then he would still have to learn to fly. Unless…

"Come with me," I said, dragging him through the town, passed the Knight Academy, up the wooden stairs, and behind the Goddess Statue.

I whistled for my Loftwing and watched my bird fly down to meet me.

I turned to Link and whispered, "Get on real quick, go up a few feet, and land! Do it fast!"

He did and looked happy. Link had a genuine smile on his face. Flying is the cure for any sadness.

Link landed and said to me, "Wow, thanks!"

"Don't mention it! And don't worry; I will not tell anyone!" I promised to him.

He then looked me in the eyes. "Do you want to be friends?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Let's be best friends!"

**Once again, I am sorry about my tardiness. I promised you May 10 and it is May 11! I am overreacting but my dearest apologies go out to all of you!**

**Comment!**

**Au revoir!**


	3. When we were six

**Hey guys! Wow! Has it really been a whole summer? Time flies when you're having fun.**

**I want to apologize because I haven't updated in about three months. I seriously have had writer's block all summer long. And school started about three weeks ago, which is very time consuming. **

**Enough excuses though! On with the story!**

**Growing Up With a Boy Named Link**

**When we were six**

**ZELDAS POV**

I feel so alone, and that's because I am.

I sit here trapped and lonely. Ever since I've been captured, I've gone through depression and loneliness. Waiting on someone, something, anything to come along to save me. It was a beautiful place I ran through before I got locked in the temple. Trees were all around; a flowing creek, and cute little animals were just everywhere. What's it called? A forest?

But now, I'm stuck in a temple, hidden from all sunlight and happiness, and I don't know my fate. And all I have with me are the clothes on my back and my memories.

Memories. Memories are the only things keeping me totally sane right now. And they are all I want to think about. I don't want to think about what is in store for everyone. I want to think about this one time when Link and I were six and we may or may not have cut off Groose's pompadour.

That was a great day.

Link and I were sitting under a tree by the water, watching the water flow and fall of Skyloft. It was a gorgeous day.

"Hey, Zelda!" Link called.

"What is it, Link?"

He brought his hands up and within his lands laid a flower crown. "Here, I made this for you." It was nothing big, just a circle of small roses.

I took it out of his hands. "Wow, this is pretty! I really like it!" I expressed.

"Let me put it on you," Link said as he grabbed the crown of tiny roses and placed it on top of my head.

"Thanks," I told him. "I love it!"

Nothing could ruin such a perfect day.

Well, one thing could.

As if on cue, Groose and his friends had walked over to our spot. That stupid pompadour standing straight up.

_That stupid pompadour._

"Well, well, well," Groose started. "I see that you two are in our spot. I'm going to ask nicely that you move."

"We were here first," Link stated, standing up.

"Yeah!" I shot back, also standing up. "Since when do you sit here?"

"Ever since Link started sitting here and I just wanted to take it away from him," Groose snarled. "Okay, I asked nicely. And since you didn't move, I'm going to make you move."

"You little-" I started before he interrupted my by taking off my crown and throwing into the water. I watched as my flowers flowed off the side of Skyloft.

Then, it hit me.

An idea, not someone actually hitting me.

"Hey! I made tha-" I interrupted him.

"Come on, Link, let's go," I grabbed his hand and led him away, Groose's laugh fading as we got farther away.

"Zelda," Link said as I dragged him away. "You're just going to let him sit there after what he did?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed as I let go. We had made our way to the Plaza. "I have something up my sleeve."

"Like what?" Link questioned.

"Come on, Link. You have to trust me."

"Alright," Link gave in. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to wait until Groose dozes off and cut off his hair!"

Link's eyes lit up. "Let's do it!"

"Okay," I started. "We are going to need a blade."

"Where can we get one?"

"I know! It might be risky though," Link nodded for me to go on. "Let's get one from my dad and put it back before he will notice."

Link looked uneasy. I knew it was risky.

I gave him pleading eyes."

"Alright, I'll do it," He gave in, laughing.

"Okay, let's go to my house," I said leading him up to my house.

We snuck in very quietly. I couldn't remember if my father was in or not.

"Link," I whispered. "Keep watch."

He nodded as I walked towards the place my father keeps various blades. I reached it and grabbed a rather smaller one, so he wouldn't notice that one was gone. I dropped it and created a loud noise. I picked the knife up and ran out the door, grabbing Link along the way.

I'll never know if my father was at home. But to play it on the safe side, I ran out of that place.

I was breathing hard as was Lnk.

"I got the blade," I said as I held it up in triumph.

"Great!" exclaimed Link. "Now we just have to wait until he dozes off and for Cawlin and Stitch to leave."

"I think that can be arranged," I said evilly.

We walked close to our spot that was inhabited by our enemies.

"Link, hold the blade," I gave him the blade. "I'll be right back."

I walked over to the three boys with an urgent look on my face.

"Cawlin! Stitch! You better get home!" I exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Stitch questioned.

"Your mothers are very upset that you two forgot to ask to go out," I made up.

They looked like they were caught.

"I told you to tell them!" Cawlin yelled.

Stitch shot back, "I told you to!"

They got up and sprinted out of there. By then, I had thrown some sleeping dust that I got from my pouch (yes, I carried around sleeping dust) on the ground.

I walked back to Link, and we watched Groose quickly doze off.

"Come on, Link! Now!"

We quietly jogged over to Groose and heard him snoring.

"Link, you should be the one to cut off his hair."

"It would be my honor," Link said laughing.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Groose's hair had fallen to the ground.

Link and I bolted out of there laughing our heads off. That was the perfect day I had with my best friend. Nothing could change that day. It just all fell into place.

"Come on. Let's go put the blade up," I told him.

"Yeah, okay," Link said. "I can't wait to see him without his hair. He is going to be mad.

Then my father's voice was behind us.

"Who's going to be mad?"

Busted…

**Okay, it's my first time back. Go easy on me. I will try to update more so don't leave me! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
